pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Roads/Archive 2
Okay Awesome!!!!! I am glad she likes her :) Could you upload the pic when she is done? I would like to see it (but I understand if you cant). :D Mad Hatter I like hats! 23:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks That was nice of you to explain it to her (she is 8 right? I have a little sis whos 7! XD). And I dont care about the quality of the pic, I am just flattered that she wanted to draw her (and if I draw her someday this pic will be a good guidline for details). Thanks! Mad Hatter 'I like hats! 14:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, its not technically a violation of that policy, but the part of not having any canon content is under there so, yeah. [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!]]Reflexive Verbs! 22:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Take a look at the policies, this is the PHINEAS AND FERB Fanon wiki. [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 22:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. It was somewhere, I thought it was in the crossover policy when I made that template. Just add some canon to it! [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 02:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... .You should ask Faddy about it; he's the more technical one. [[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] 23:01, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I'M SORRY! I FORGOT THAT YOU'RE A MALE! It's because of your username. Oh well, It's not Facebook anyway. And yeah, happy 7777th edit to me! You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 23:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I know for sure how to make new edit tracks, but even if I do, A TRACK FOR WHAT? '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 23:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I feel your pain.... It seems like you're having a lot of trouble with your little sister vandalizing the wiki. I feel your pain. My brother, who's 12 (I'm 14) used my IP number on the canon wiki making comments saying that we have no life because we like Phineas and Ferb. He couldn't be blocked because then MY account would be blocked. But he made an account, but he kept spamming blogs with "hi" "sup" in them. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. Luckily, he doesn't know about this wiki. Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Favorite pairings Hey Roads,you're my favorite user.Just one question,who is your favorite pairing in Phineas and Ferb.My favorite is Phinbella.By Brianultimatedragon. Message to Che No, edited images are not allowed at all now. http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AgentGoldfish/Picture_Edits [[User:Scubadave|I beat Portal 2!!!.']]In 7 1/2 hours :D 23:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, it is still in place. And no, no execeptions. [[User:Scubadave|I beat Portal 2!!!.]]In 7 1/2 hours :D 23:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright. You can also try emailing the finished editted picture to me (scubadave1347) and i'll try to draw it. [[User:Scubadave|I beat Portal 2!!!.]]In 7 1/2 hours :D 23:55, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. It's alright. [[User:Scubadave|I beat Portal 2!!!.']]In 7 1/2 hours :D 00:03, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: I just became a admin the day you found out ^_^ And I'll look into it and block the user for ya TD 12:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I looked into it. It does not seem like a threat just more like someone talking about stuff thay really dont know. And I'm not sure why they are centered I think its because I have the announcements template on there. Anyway have you decided if your doing your sequal to your series?? TD 13:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) YAY!!!! I'll have to read it today :D TD 13:08, June 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Perry Yes, yes I did make that article as that IP. Oh yeah, and thank you for ''*puts on sunglasses* liking it. YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Richard - The big pink rabbit dummy who does nothing but watching TV and playing video games... - Like me! 19:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure Since she is inactive your sister may edit the page TD 21:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for doing that. And I saw that shes drawing them now!! Tell her they look awesome and to keep up the good work for me TD 21:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ...you just discovered it now? It's everywhere! I'm not good at making Phineas & Ferb story..... Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 04:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Yeah,PF is hard to make. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 11:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) yeah,I didn't even know what -Inator Doof will make. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 11:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) 12 Are you only 12?! Wow, by the way you wrote I expected you to be at least 15. You got a talent kid, work with it. Well I left your talk page open on Alien X Fan Fiction on my iPad and it showed this icon so I checked it out. Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 12:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) That's a shame dude. Do you do any creative writing courses? You should. When I was two years younger than you I wrote a novel and my cousin borrowed it for an assignment (he was in year 12) and it received a B+. I wanted to publish the novel but didn't end up sending it in but ever since I have been writing tons of novels and I have come up with an idea for a new one. Also I love fan fiction writing although I fear my talent isn't as good as it used to be. Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 12:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ...Am I wrong again now? Alt Doof I have the pic but my scanner is broke :( I'll upload it when I can but dont hold up the contest for me as IDK when it will be up TD 20:35, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Please report to the meeting at the chatbox. It's like a kitty in a 00:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Time! Time for the Mashupovie meeting! Here's the link; http://meeting.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon_Character_Mashupovie Dark Traveler (talk) 01:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) New meeting location; http://meeting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Dark Traveler (talk) 00:41, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Listen,up the message i left to your sister's talkpage was me. I wanted her to stop making edited recolor pictures or else look what happen to my friend's computer after downloading picture and recolor it her computer was broken. that why i left that message. ElenasmithI just wanna lay in my bed 08:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Navigation idea I don't know why it does that :S I'll work on the mediawiki page and work with the idea you gave me, fiddle with it a bit. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 16:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Permission Hey Roads, can I make some episodes based on your scripts? Thanks, PhineasNFerbFanonAnimator (talk) 02:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) hi road um can i edit new super flynn flecters bros? come to the chat hi road wanna come to the chat? I am glad that you are once again on! This is my user page'' ''And my talkpage'' 02:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC)